Stuck on a stranded island
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: Part of the Yu-gi-oh cast and two of my *best* friends are stranded on an island thanks to Seto, will they survive?!
1. And how we got here

DISCLAIMER!!!! I don't own Yu-gi-oh, although I own a computer, I don't own Yu-gi-oh..  
  
NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED!!!  
  
Cast: Lessa (ME!!) Aislin-friend Julia-other friend Yugi (Yami, Aislin's love.)-person. Tristan- (got his name right for once! WOW!) Joey-Lessa's guy.(long story...I'll post it later...) Ryou- Julia's guy.(another long story.) Seto-a rich dude. Mokuba-his little brother. Tea- Oy.Who could forget HER?!  
  
Aislin-I COULD!  
  
Yami-Me too!  
  
Everyone else- and us!  
  
Ok? Now that we're all acquainted...let's start the show!  
  
One day at school, Seto Kaiba offered to take us for a ride in his "automatic" helicopter over the holidays just because he wanted "to be nice". (A/N: WHAT?! Seto Kaiba being NICE?! That's totally against his character.must have been Mokuba..)  
  
N-E-ways.. so Lessa, Aislin, Julia, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all climbed into the seats. Tea couldn't fit in, because all the seats had been taken, so we stowed her away in the luggage compartment.(A/N: Hai, she actually FIT in there..) Seto was in the pilot's seat, and Mokuba in the other.  
  
After a few hours, we FINALLY settled down. Apparently, someone smuggled sugar (A/N: *cough* Lessa *cough*) and so we had spent the last 4 hours laughing at "Pudding in the lasagna on your underpants, in the BEANERS!!!" and talking like there was no tomorrow.. but now, the helicopter was quiet, all except for muffled laughter coming from Joey and Lessa in the front seats and an occasional Thwack from contact with Julia's hand and Lessa's head (A/N: Hai, she hits me over the head hen I get on a sugar rush! ^_^)  
  
Suddenly, Seto's voice came over the air: "This is your captain and pilot speaking, we are experiencing technical difficulties, and won't be able to fix them, so please put on the yellow lifejackets under your seats in the lower compartment, and be ready to bail out of the helicopter through the door on your left in 10 MINUTES!!!"  
  
Mokuba-*leaning over from the co-pilot's seat* I'm gonna put the helicopter in neutral, so it will hover in the air, and then it will suddenly drop into the water, and the short pause is the time you guys jump out, ok?  
  
Seto-*getting out of the pilot's seat* Everyone needs to jump now, so before we go, let's see how this is done, Joey, you first.*pushes Joey out the open door*  
  
Joey-GERONIMOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...*splash*  
  
Lessa- CANNONBALL!!! *loud splash*  
  
Julia-*dives badly*  
  
Ryou-*just jumps*  
  
Yugi-AAAHHHH!!! *small splash*  
  
Aislin-Oh boy, here we go! *jumps*  
  
Tristan- My HAIIIIRRrrrr..*after he surfaces everyone sweatdrops because his hair is STIIL dry...*  
  
Tea fell with the luggage, and Seto jumped with Mokuba, just as the helicopter was about to go down, and he yelled to swim out of the way, just before it slammed the water.  
  
Lessa-save the luggage! *everyone grabs some bags, despite their arms being immovable in their large lifejackets, and Tea is rescued only because she clung onto a suitcase*  
  
A huge wave pushed everyone under, and at the same time, pushed them towards a deserted island, where everyone, weak from their swim, collapsed onto the sand.  
  
Ryou- *stands up* We're ALIVE!  
  
Seto-Yeah, but I'M stuck on this lousy island with the dog, his friends and there's no way home, because I lost my helicopter, MY HELICOPTER!!  
  
Joey-*growls*Don't call me a dog.. *Tristan held him back with much difficulty*  
  
Ok, It's short, it's not *really* funny, but the next chaspter IS! Review! Onegaii?! S'il vous plait?! Por favor?! Ok, you get it..( have fun! Next chapter soon! I promise!! 


	2. What happened to you!

DISCLAIMER!!!! *writes in acid on a house* I don't own Yu-gi-oh!!!  
  
Lessa-Oops! That was the lawyer's house!! *runs away*  
  
Aislin-Oh yeah, good job!  
  
Lessa-uh huh!! Now..let's see..where WERE we?! Ah yes, Joey was about to kill Seto after being called a dog..  
  
Joey-YEAH! I'M GONNA.*gets whacked in the face* OW!  
  
Lessa-Emotions aside, please!  
  
HUGE THANK YOU to Aislin and Julia(Ratha), for fixing my grammatical mistakes, and for helping me write the script! ^_^ also, another thank you to my computer for not exploding while I was writing this (Hence the tape on the side..).  
  
THISISABORDERTHISISABORDERTHISISABORDERTHISISABORDERBORDER!!  
  
Lessa-Joey, calm down, you've been called that many times and you're still alive, so don't have a cow!  
  
Seto smirked and stepped back slowly. "That goes for you too Seto!!" She cried. "What we need is food, fresh water, shelter, and a fire." She looked at everyone around her, and continued: "Julia, Aislin, Yugi, and Ryou, you guys know how to make temporary tents, right? Ok, go find some palm leaves, so we can weave them together to make our tents. That'll take care of the shelter. Seto, Mokuba, you guys find some berries or some other sort of food. Joey, Tristan and I will get a fire started, so let's get to work and."  
  
Seto-Who died and made YOU captain?!  
  
Lessa- Nobody! I just happened to remember my survival training! *does her little 'happy dance'*  
  
Julia-Oh dear, we're ALL gonna DIE!! *everyone sweatdrops*  
  
So after a few moments, and some helpful tips from Lessa, everyone set off to do their jobs. Lessa wandered over to the water, and searched for rocks on the shore.  
  
Joey sat down and thought for a moment (A/N: Hai, Joey actually THINKS!! He's so cute when he tries to think.^_^) then looked at Lessa, "Lessa, what makes fire?" he asked and gave her a puppy dog face to look cute and helpless(A/N: and since he's so much like a dog, he's good at it.).  
  
Tristan-a match? Lessa-Well, I think we don't have any matches now, do we? We need to make a spark from these two rocks, *holds up a flat stone and a round one* and some kindling.  
  
Joey, Tristan- What's kindling?!  
  
Lessa-Oy.this is gonna be a looong day...  
  
Meanwhile, Julia, Aislin, Ryou, and Yugi searched for and picked many palm leaves; they wandered to a clearing. "What now?" Julia asked.  
  
"What would Lessa do if she was here..?" Aislin questioned.  
  
Yugi, Ryou-*sweatdrop* Panic.  
  
Ryou-Well, there's a few good leaves over there.  
  
Ryou wandered over to a low tree, began to pick a few leaves, and suddenly stopped short. "What's the matter?" Julia asked.  
  
Ryou-It's a spii-a spee- a spidadadadadadadada..AN ARACHNID!!! *yells and jumps backwards and falls over a log* (A/N: Julia, he wasn't hurt, so don't whack me over the head.PLEASE!!!)  
  
Aislin-Oh brother!! It's just a.a.big.big.spider..  
  
Yugi-no kidding.I think we should get out of here..  
  
Yugi tried to turn and head back to camp, but he couldn't move, and he looked down to find his legs buried up to his shins. "Help! Quicksand!!"  
  
"Yugi! Give me your hand!" Aislin pulled him and he held fast to the grey muck. "Everyone, pull together!" Aislin, Ryou and Julia pulled and finally, Yugi popped out of the mud, and fell over. "Are you ok?!" Aislin asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah," he replied weakly, "but I think we really should get back to camp now."  
  
And so, taking what palm leaves they had gathered, the four mud-covered friends wearily trudged back to the camp on the beach.  
  
While this was happening, Seto, Mokuba and Tea wandered around for any type of food they stumbled upon. "Oh great," Seto whispered to Mokuba, "The twerp is after us."  
  
"What do we do?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Ditch her what else?"  
  
The two ran in two different directions, and Tea couldn't figure out which one to follow, so she wandered around to the other side of the island with nothing else to do.  
  
Mokuba was running, and tripped over something sharp and fell down with a cry. He looked up, and what of all miracles, an blackberry bush! He quickly sat up, and stuffed as many as he could into his windbreaker, and ate a lot. Then, satisfied, he wiped his mouth, stood up, and fell down again at a pain in his ankle. "Twisted!" he thought. And then, "Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba!!!" Seto called. "Dar n that little brother, always getting lost!" he thought angrily. He jogged back to the direction he came, looking for footprints on the mini jungle floor. Suddenly, he heard a voice, not very loud, but nonetheless apprehensive.  
  
Mokuba was yelling in pain, and at the same time crying for help.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm coming!" Seto broke through the brush and found a tear-stained Mokuba holding his foot in anguish.  
  
"Seto! I can't move!" Mokuba wailed.  
  
"Obviously.what happened anyway?"  
  
"I.well what do you think happened?!"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!!"  
  
Mokuba started crying and making a big deal out of it, telling him that he hurt his foot and it hurt really bad, when Seto simply picked up his crying little brother and the bulging jacket of berries, and walked back to camp.  
  
And now, at this time, Joey was creating a light show of sparks while Tristan was helping, and Lessa was trying to bring wood to the campfire.  
  
"Tristan! Come here! I need help breaking this log!" Lessa dragged a huge log towards the mini fire that wasn't started yet.  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do this?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Give me your head!" Lessa grabbed Tristan by the hair(A/N: As you know, Tristan's hair is rock hard, so guess what I'm going to do next!) and brought it down sharply on the log! When he pulled away, there was a large gash in the log, and a red spot on Tristan's forehead. "Ouch." Tristan held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth with pain.  
  
Joey looked on and managed to barely stifle a laugh. "Tristan, would you like to continue chopping wood, or help me try one more time to start this fire?"  
  
"I'll go with fire." Joey once again created sparks, and Tristan was helping, when at last, a fire roared up and began to burn the wood.  
  
"Alright!" Joey jumped up and joined Lessa in her 'happy dance.' But it was stopped when Tristan yelled and began to run around in circles making his hair burn faster.  
  
"My hair is on fire!!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop drop and roll!" Lessa coached.  
  
"Put your head in the water!" Joey suggested. Tristan ran to the water, and dunked his head, but the water reacted to his hairspray like gasoline, and made the fire worse, to the point of exploding. He finally extinguished the fire by burying it in the sand.  
  
Joey and Lessa took one look at his head, and fell down laughing.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked. Lessa pointed, laughing even harder. Tristan looked up, saw his hair, or what was left of it, and started crying. His hair was burned halfway off, and his pointed ness was gone, leaving only a stub.  
  
At this very moment, Julia's party came back with the palm leaves and found Joey and Lessa holding their stomachs and laughing like crazy.  
  
"What's with you guys?!" Ryou asked. Lessa pointed to Tristan, and everyone else started laughing too.  
  
Just then, Seto returned to camp, with Mokuba, and nobody noticed that Tea went missing, and nobody cared.  
  
Lessa stopped laughing, (A/N: which is a miracle, since I take a while to stop laughing..) and ran up to Mokuba, asking: "What on earth happened to you?"  
  
"I tripped and fell and I think I bruised my ankle pretty bad." Mokuba twitched in pain, as Lessa examined his ankle. "No, looks like a sprain to me, and a big cut too. Better fix that up right away then, Seto put him down here, I'll get my bag."  
  
Before Seto had time to ask any questions, Lessa ran to the pile of bags and pulled her pink one out from the bottom. She then began to rummage through, and found a pink box, inside, was a first aid kit. Then, she pulled out her pink beach towel(A/N: yes, I like the color, pink, It's a Yami torture device! ^_^), and placed it on the sand, motioning for Seto to put Mokuba down.  
  
Seto obeyed, only because he was worried about Mokuba. Lessa worked quickly, placing a bandage over the wound, and wrapping his foot up in an ankle brace. When she was done, she gently let his foot down, and told him to stay lying down, until his foot was better, then sat right by Joey on one of the four logs that the others had dragged around the campfire to sit on.  
  
"So, what's for our evening meal? I'm starved!" Joey whined.  
  
"Joey, you're ALWAYS hungry!" Ryou said. Everyone snickered at this.  
  
Joey smiled awkwardly, and waited for an answer.  
  
Mokuba-I only found some blackberries, so divide them up, I already had my share.  
  
Lessa-You is so brave, hurting you only for some berries!  
  
Mokuba-Well, actually, I was running away from Tea.  
  
Everyone - *sweatdrop*  
  
Lessa-and you got away, that's a good thing! *another sweatdrop*  
  
For a while, after the berries were divided and eaten, there was silence on the little island shore, when Yugi, now Yami, piped up: " Let's do something fun, it's really boring here.we need entertainment!"  
  
Julia-We've already got entertainment! Joey and Lessa!  
  
Aislin-And Tristan's hair!  
  
Everyone laughed again, all except for Tristan, who was covering the top of his head with a palm leaf that wasn't used to make the tents.  
  
Lessa-Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, guesswhat?!  
  
Everyone-*sigh* what?  
  
Lessa-Let's all go in a circle and say what we want from life, Yugi, well.Yami, you first!  
  
Border  
  
Review!!! Onegai! Oh, wow! One "I'!!!  
  
Aislin-Geeze, FINALLY!! 


	3. FLUFF WARNING!

Ok.I know all of you are getting tired of this boring speech . . . *looks around to find everyone asleep in the theater* HEY! WAKE UP! I'VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!! *Everyone jerks awake* Now . . . I don't own Yu-gi- oh.. *everyone falls back asleep* fine. . . be that way. . .  
  
Aislin-since WHEN were we in a theater?!  
  
Lessa-Um. . . now?  
  
Julia-You're baka!  
  
Lessa-*in a sweet and annoying voice* I know, isn't it WONDERFUL!!?  
  
Aislin-No, not at the current moment . . .  
  
Joey-Oh! Oh! I LOVE this chapter! Lessa and I. . . *thwack!* OW! That hurt!  
  
Lessa-OBVIOUSLY. . . Just don't tell the story, ok?  
  
Joey-Oh. . . ok. . .  
  
INDEEDABORDERINDEEDABORDERINDEEDABORDERINDEEDABORDERBORDER!!  
  
(A/N: We left off where Yami was about to say what he wanted from life, let's see what he says. . .)  
  
Yami-Well. . . I want to figure out my past, reunite with my long-lost wife . . . *looks over at Aislin* and I want Yugi to get his own body so he can stop bothering me for everything!!  
  
*Yugi's voice in the millennium puzzle* I do NOT!!  
  
Yami-do too!  
  
Yugi-do not!  
  
Yami-do too!  
  
Yugi-not!  
  
Yami-too!  
  
Yugi-not!  
  
Lessa-OK! We get the POINT!! Aislin, please continue our little circle, and please don't argue with YOUR hikari. . .  
  
Aislin-Aww. . . you took my fun! Ok. . . I want Yami to . . . like me . . . and I want my hikari to stop hogging the computer!  
  
Aislin hikari-*gasp!* I don't do that!!  
  
Lessa-Ok! No arguing with the hikaris!! Moving along now. . .  
  
Julia- I want. . . Ryou to like me. . . and I want my chibi to. . .  
  
Lessa- Oy . . . ENOUGH WITH THE ARGUING OF OUR INNER SELVES!! Ryou. . . Your turn. . . .  
  
Ryou-I want to have a less abusive yami. . .  
  
Lessa-Oy. . . Well, what does Tristan want?  
  
Tristan-My hair!! I want my hair back! You KILLED MY HAIR!! GWAHH!!!  
  
Joey-Oh, ok. . .!  
  
Lessa-*blank stare* Ok. . . Mokuba! Your wants are. . . what do you want in the whole world?!  
  
Mokuba-Uh. . . SUGAR! *everyone stares blankly and sweatdrops* WHAT?! Oh, and I want my foot to get better! But mostly the sugar. . .  
  
Seto-I want to get off this stinking' island, get away from the dog, get new expensive pants, never take you guys helicopter riding again, my little brother to get better, my family to come back AND!!! *dead silence* I want to kill Tea. . . .  
  
Everyone-We'll support you on the killing of Tea!!  
  
Seto-They're FINALLY anticipating MY direction!! YAY!  
  
Lessa-Ok, Joey . . . *bats eyelashes* what do you want? Anything right now, what would you wish for?  
  
Joey-Ok, I want a large cheeseburger, with a large order of fries, lots of ketchup, a jumbo sized coke, and . . .*in a quiet voice* I wish someone would like me. . .  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrops then get compassionate* Aww! Fluff!  
  
Julia looked around, and then looked at Lessa, and noticed she was blushing madly and glancing over at Joey. "Lessa, do YOU have something you would like to share with us?" Julia asked.  
  
Everyone stared at Lessa, who was blushing even more. Lessa pushed down her feelings and hid them with her desires. "Well, I want what he ordered, a baby brother, or sister, a horse, and. . . and. . ." Lessa was blushing and shaking.  
  
Aislin-AND?! (A/N: MAJOR FLUFF WARNING!!!)  
  
Lessa-*screams out* I LIKE JOEY!!! *clamps hand over her mouth, and dives behind the log to hide from everyone's odd expressions*  
  
There was dead silence at that very moment on that little island. Not even the seagulls squawked. Tristan's eyes grew the size of his head, Seto looked like he was going to faint, Mokuba didn't understand what was going on, Ryou sat in awe, Julia's jaw dropped, Aislin raised her eyebrows in shock, and Yami gave Lessa a thumbs up.  
  
Joey leaned back and looked at Lessa, then smiled and said, "I kinda like you too".  
  
Lessa's head popped up over the log, and she looked back at Joey and said, "You do?"  
  
Joey's hands slid into Lessa's and he gently pulled her up over to the other side of the log. "Of course I do! I just. . . never told you. . . " He smiled at her again.  
  
"Why are you . . . " Lessa's voice trailed off. She wondered why Joey liked her, and for all she knew, he probably even loved her.  
  
"Well, you're charming, smart, pretty, cute, strong for a girl . . ." He laughed. "Why, if I were to wrestle you right now, you'd probably win! But now, why do you like ME?"  
  
Lessa thought for a second, and began to name off a list of the most romantic terms she could come up with. "You're handsome, cute, strong for your selfness, charming as well, YOU COMPLETE ME!"  
  
Joey grinned, and came back with: "You complete me even more!" Somehow, Lessa began to lean towards Joey, and her eyes became entranced. Joey went on, "I could stare into your hazel eyes, and just drift away . . . " Lessa's arms wrapped gently around Joey's neck, and she could feel the magneticness of the moment.  
  
"Lessa, do you remember that brainwashing video in French class?" Joey questioned.  
  
Lessa giggled. "Which one?"  
  
Joey-the one about the French culture . . .  
  
Lessa-Oh yes! I remember now! What about it?  
  
Joey-do you remember that part about . . . kissing as a greeting?  
  
Lessa-*giggles again* Yes . . .  
  
Joey-well, I think kissing should be saved until a special moment . . .  
  
Lessa-Like. . . when?  
  
Joey-Like now. . .  
  
His warm arms wrapped around Lessa's waist, and their lips met at last.  
  
Yami glanced over at Aislin, who returned his fleeting look. "Aislin . . . I love you."  
  
Aislin-so do I . . . Yami . . . I. *leans closer, and Yami kisses Aislin*  
  
Tristan-Oh . . . look, two sets! Kawaii.  
  
Ryou-Hey, shut up! *Thwack*  
  
Tristan-OW!  
  
Julia-Oh Ryou . . .  
  
Ryou-*hugs Julia*  
  
Seto-You people make me sick . . .  
  
Mokuba- I STILL don't know what's going on!  
  
Seto-good . . . you don't need to . . .  
  
After a minute, Yami and Aislin parted, and found Joey and Lessa still locked together.  
  
"BREATHE!" Julia commanded.  
  
Lessa and Joey parted with a shuddering sigh. "That . . . was . . . thank you . . . " Lessa hugged Joey and he returned the hug.  
  
After a long silence, Mokuba yawned, and drifted off to sleep. Seto quietly picked him up, and carried him off to sleep.  
  
Lessa- Awww . . . That's so sweet!  
  
Seto-I only did that because I care for my brother . . .  
  
Ryou-I think it's rather late anyways . . . Good night everyone. . .  
  
After everyone said their goodnights, and were in their tents (excluding Tristan) Aislin lay alongside Yami, talking about their last life.  
  
Lessa wanted to talk to Joey, but before she could, he was fast asleep, mumbling about giant doughnuts . . .  
  
Ryou was being consoled by Julia, who was trying to convince him that his Yami wasn't gonna take over the world. Suddenly, everyone awake in the camp heard:" SHUTUP JOEY! *Thwack*" There was dead silence followed by "Pudding" and bursts of laughter from Lessa.  
  
"Ryou, this is gonna be a loooong night!" Julia said.  
  
WHYDONTIHAVEABORDER?!WHYDONTIHAVEABORDER?!WHYDONTIHAVEABORDER?!WHYDONTIHAVEA REALBORDERBORDER?!  
  
Joey-SEE? I told you I like this chapter!  
  
Seto-If you guys smooch one more time, I'm gonna faint. . .  
  
Joey, Lessa- *smooch*  
  
Seto-*faints*  
  
Yami-Well, I'd support Seto on this, but I'm in on it too, so . . . *smiles and kisses Aislin again*  
  
Seto-*wakes up* YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!! *walks away*  
  
Lessa-Remember to review guys, and if anyone hates Joey, say it to my ***  
  
Joey-***= dog! HEY WAIT A MIINUTE!!  
  
Lessa-Just kidding Joey, I love you! ^_^ 


	4. Breakfast CRISIS!

Lessa-Well!! It's that time again!!!  
  
Ratha-ha!! We already read your notes!! We KNOW what will happen!!  
  
Authoress-not neccisserially.  
  
Aislin-What?!  
  
Authoress-I mixed around a few events and added a few new details to the story. Also, in my draft, I was writing in script form. Due to the urgent requests of Aislin, I've changed it ALL so that now it's in novel form!  
  
Aislin-Arigato!! ^__^!!  
  
Lessa-so on with the randomness??!!  
  
Neko-HAI!!!  
  
Authoress-I'm not sure if Neko was in the fic before, so we'll just pretend she was!! But Jono hasn't come to Joey yet, so he will have to wait!!  
  
Jono-shucks.  
  
ITYPEFAST!!BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER!! 5 SECONDS!  
  
Tristan poked the fire with a stick. "the thanks I get for staying up all night." He mumbled. He yawned softly, and then his stomach growled loudly. "But I can't sleep on an empty stomach." He looked around for something to eat.  
  
Yugi was the first awake, but he had taken over after Yami fell asleep beside Aislin. When he saw Aislin close to him. He panicked.  
  
"YAMIII!!!!" He yelled in his mind. He ran up to the dark door that belonged to Yami's soul room. He banged on the rusted metal. "YAMI!! HELP!!!"  
  
His sleepy-eyed Yami opened the door. "Hai? What is it?"  
  
"Why Is Aislin in the same tent as us??!!"  
  
"Why are you yelling?"  
  
"Why aren't you DOING ANYTHING??!!"  
  
Yami slugged Yugi over the head. "Just damare, clam down, and let me take over for today."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay."  
  
Yami paused before he went out. "One question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you so uncomfortable around Aislin?"  
  
Yugi counted his fingers. "One, she's a Yami. Two, I don't do well around girls. Three."  
  
"Alright already! I get your point. Just, do me a favor, and don't EVER wake me up like that EVER again!!"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Yes sir!"  
  
Aislin stirred in her sleep. "Yami?"  
  
"Good morning." Yami kissed her softly.  
  
"Just like old times!" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Only we're in a REALLY dinky tent and there's no incense."  
  
"And I'm presuming no breakfast either?"  
  
"Let's find out!" Yami crawled out of the tent with Aislin behind him. When they got out, they saw Tristan desperately trying to catch a hermit crab along the shore.  
  
"Tristan? What are you doing?" Yami asked.  
  
Tristan leapt for the hermit crab, but it scurried out of the way just in time, and Tristan fell in the sand face-first. He sat up, and angrily brushed the sand away. "Trying to get breakfast going as soon as I catch something to cook."  
  
"Ohayo, guys!!" A cheerful Ryou said.  
  
"Morning, where's Ratha?" Aislin said.  
  
"Coming!! Ouch!! Baka leaves." Ratha rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to eventually fix that baka tent, it was poking me all night!"  
  
"The tent poked you?" Ryou asked. "It didn't hurt me."  
  
"I don't think my creation likes me.." Ratha pulled another leaf away from her hair.  
  
"Well, whatever.." Ryou looked around. "Where's Tristan?"  
  
"Where's breakfast?" Mokuba limped over to the group.  
  
"I don't know, why are you standing? Didn't Lessa tell you to stay down?" Yami said.  
  
Mokuba didn't pay attention. He was staring at Tristan trying to catch a hermit crab. "Now that's funny!!" and he laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" Ratha sat down on a log to scratch her ankle.  
  
"That." Mokuba pointed to Tristan. "A bald guy in a leather jacket chasing a hermit crab!"  
  
Ryou snickered. "You're right!"  
  
"GOT ONE!!" Tristan yelled suddenly. He ran back to the campfire. "Today on Tristan's cooking show, we will learn how to bake hermit crab COOKIES!!"  
  
Aislin raised an eyebrow. "Tristan.you're on the verge of pure insanity."  
  
"And you're acting like Lessa, stop it." Yami warned.  
  
"But I can't help it!!" He whined. I'm on, what she calls, a 'dillusional hyper'."  
  
(A/N: Ever been so tired, or hungry, that you're hyper? That's what we're talking about here.)  
  
"well, if you're REALLY going to eat that tiny morsel of a..thing.you'd better cook it. You don't know where it's been."  
  
Tristan stopped prying the hermit crab out. "But.I can't cook.."  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CATCHING A HELPLESS HERMIT CRAB FOR??!!" Yami couldn't believe his bakaness!!  
  
"Hey, I tried, okay?"  
  
Aislin panicked. "What do you mean, you TRIED?!"  
  
Ryou abruptly said : "Wait a minute!!"  
  
Aislin and Yami backed away from Tristan and looked at Ryou.  
  
"Wasn't Lessa carving a spear last night?"  
  
(A/N: was I? I can't remember myself.oh well. If I wasn't, pretend I was!)  
  
"Hey!! We could use the spear to catch something!!"  
  
"Yeah! But.who's going to get the spear? Lessa and Joey aren't up yet." Yami looked at Ryou, who looked at Tristan, who looked at Aislin, who looked at Ratha, then Ratha looked at Mokuba. Mokuba sighed. "Fine.I'll go.."  
  
Aislin was happy. "You're so brave!!"  
  
Tristan handed Mokuba a large rock. "If you see them running, just chuck this at their heads and run away!"  
  
"How can I run if I'm injured?"  
  
"Uhhh...figure it out, now go!!"  
  
Mokuba grumbled angrily as he tried to tiptoe over to the tent. Amazingly, he didn't hear any snoring coming from Lessa; Joey was a different story. "Where's that spear now?" Mokuba thought to himself. Was it near Lessa?" Nope, was she sleeping on it? Of course not. Where was it? He crawled away from the tent's entrance, and found it had been laying on the side of the tent the whole time. "Now why would she do that?" He picked up the spear, and a spider leapt onto his hand! "AAAAIIIEEE!!!!!" He yelled, flinging his hand back and forth.  
  
The noise was enough to start a stampede, but Lessa and joey slept right through it. Unfortunately, Seto didn't.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!" Seto yelled as he crawled out of the tent. "WHERE'S MY COFFEE!!!???"  
  
(A/N: Okay, you can say he doesn't drink coffee, and I can say he does, so there!" ^__^U )  
  
Mokuba said: "Uh oh!!"  
  
Yami glared at Seto. "You're obviously not a morning person.."  
  
IFYOURHAPPYANDYOUKNOWITCLAPYOURHANDSSTOPYOURFEETANDREVIEW!!  
  
Yami-Well, that went well..  
  
Yugi-you said well twice, Yami.  
  
Yami-Damare, Only _I _ can correct my grammar!!  
  
Yugi-whoops, sorry.  
  
Yami-That's okay.  
  
Seto-why am I so grumpy?  
  
Authoress-*raises thunder clouds * don't MAKE me USE THESE!!!  
  
Jono- *snickers * I think she's grumpier that YOU! HAHA!!  
  
Authoress-*tosses a lightning bolt at Jono* *Ka-BOOM!! *  
  
Jono-*flinch*  
  
Seto- *is unharmed *Good thing lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice, huh?  
  
Authoress-*evil death glare *  
  
Seto-walking away now..  
  
Lessa- I LOVE it when she uses those lightning bolts!! Anyways, clicky the bluish-purplish button below, and review!! JA!!! 


End file.
